


Desert Amazon

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Old work, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny finds himself not visiting his favourite busty blonde but something even better when he ends up in another world. Based off the episode "Major Boobage" (1203). Originally published December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Amazon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedNickGir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedNickGir).



> More old work; this was part of a set of drabbles that were going out as Christmas gifts. This was given to RedNickGir who's a close RL friend of mine. This was the result of watching "Major Boobage" way too many time while being out with the flu.
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on December 14, 2010.

Well, this is different.   
  
I was excepting to be back in the desert seeing my favourite busty blonde chick but instead I ended up somewhere else. It's still a desert but it's different. It's lacking something.   
  
It's lacking boobs.  
  
For some reason, I'm flying but I don't have any wings. But I don't really give a shit. Stranger things have happened to me in the past. I'm flying around and there's nothing but loads of sand. The sky was bright and blue and the sun was beaming down on me. In the distance I could see some cliffs. As I flew closer to the cliffs, I could see something green behind them. Something… lush. I quickly flew over the large cliffs and the green was becoming more widespread. It was finally taking shape. It was a rainforest. A much nicer rainforest than the one I was at when we were dragged to Costa Rica! I found myself slowing down and coming in for a landing as if I were an airplane. I landed on my feet softly onto the ground. I began walking around, curious as to where I could of landed. In the distance, I heard the sound of girls giggling.   
  
Now I'm really curious.  
  
I quickly ran towards where the sound was coming from. In the distance, I could see steam rising into the air. After pushing my way through the lush forest, I took a peek of the sight before me. My jaw literally dropped.  
  
Before my eyes, there was a large hot spring. In that spring were some of the most hottest and bustiest girls I had ever seen. Most of the girls were blonde but there were a few brunettes, a red-head and a black-haired girl. This was officially way better than the rainforest in Costa Rica. Unknown to me, I must of made a slight sound because the girls suddenly turned towards me. But they weren't scared at all. In fact, they were quite happy to see me.  
  
"Hey there little guy! Why don't you strip down for us and come on in?" one of the blondes said as she winked straight at me.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
  
"Well of course we are silly! Come on in! The water doesn't bite," one of the brunettes said.  
  
This had to be a dream come true. I'm about to strip down in the nude and I get to hang around busty nude chicks completely soaked in water. This was one offer I couldn't ignore! I began stripping my clothes, starting with my hoodie. I was about to remove my pants but I could hear a voice calling out to me.  
  
"Kenny? Kenny! Wake up! Kenny, wake the fuck up!"  
  
The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back in the snow with the faces of my friends staring right at me.   
  
"Ugh, what? What happened? Where did the Amazon go? Where are all the hot chicks?!"  
  
"Kenny all you did was dance around screaming in public after we caught you getting high off paint-thinner and gasoline. Afterwards, you started stripping yourself and you ended up getting an erection." Kyle explained. I lifted myself slightly and looked around. I was laying in the snow without my hoodie and white T-shirt. I looked down at my pants and I was in fact sporting an erection.  
  
"Oh goddamn it."


End file.
